Urinary function disorders
Urinary function disorders are a group of urogenital disorders and are disorders that affect urination. other diseases of urinary system (590-599) * ( ) Infections of kidney ** ( ) Pyelonephritis, acute, w/o necrosis * ( ) Hydronephrosis * ( ) Calculus of kidney and ureter ** ( ) Calculus, kidney ** ( ) Calculus, ureter ** ( ) Calculus, urinary, unspec. * ( ) Other disorders of kidney and ureter ** ( ) Cyst, kidney, acquired ** ( ) Proteinuria, benign postural ** ( ) Vesicoureteral reflux, unspec. *** ( ) Vesicoureteral reflux w/ nephropathy * ( ) Calculus of lower urinary tract * ( ) Cystitis ** ( ) Cystitis, acute ** ( ) Cystitis, interstitial, chronic *** ( ) Cystitis, irradiation * ( ) Other disorders of bladder ** ( ) Bladder neck obstruction ** ( ) Atony of bladder *** ( ) Bladder hypertonicity *** ( ) Bladder compliance, low *** ( ) Bladder, neurogenic, NOS * ( ) Urethritis, not sexually transmitted, and urethral syndrome *** ( ) Urethral syndrome, Non-VD, NOS * ( ) Urethral stricture ** ( ) Stricture, urethral, unspec. infection ** ( ) Stricture, urethral, traumatic * ( ) Other disorders of urethra and urinary tract ** ( ) Urinary tract infection, unspec./pyuria ** ( ) Urinary obstruction, unspec. ** ( ) Hematuria ----- See also *Hysterical ischuria *Paruresis *Urinary incontinence *Urodynamics *Somatoform disorders References & Bibliography Key texts Books *Belar, C. D., & Tovian, S. M. (2002). Genitourinary diseases. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Butler, R. J. (1997). Elimination disorders. Amsterdam, Netherlands: Harwood Academic Publishers. *Charcot, J. M., & Sigerson, G. (1879). Hysterical ischuria. Philadelphia, PA: Henry C Lea. *Luxem, M. C., & Christophersen, E. R. (1999). Elimination disorders. New York, NY: Oxford University Press. *Karlovsky, M. E., & Badlani, G. H. (2007). Voiding and sexual dysfunction after acquired brain injury: The role of the neurourologist. New York, NY: Springer Science + Business Media. *Mathias, C. J., Hamdy, S., Jimerson, D. C., Wolfe, B. E., Moore, R. Y., Nofzinger, E. A., et al. (2002). Part VI. Disorders of body function. New York, NY: Cambridge University Press. *Tovian, S. M. (2004). Urological disorders. Ashland, OH: Hogrefe & Huber Publishers. Papers *Abramovici, I., & Assael, M. (1981). Psychogenic retention of urine: Psychiatria Clinica Vol 14(4) 1981, 196-204. *Andrews, K. A., Desai, D., Dhillon, H. K., Wilcox, D. T., & Fitzgerald, M. (2002). Abdominal sensitivity in the first year of life: Comparison of infants with and without prenatally diagnosed unilateral hydronephrosis: Pain Vol 100(1-2) Nov 2002, 35-46. *Anjum, R., Roy, A., & Marston, G. (2001). Antipsychotic induced priapism in a man with an intellectual disability: Irish Journal of Psychological Medicine Vol 18(3) Sep 2001, 106-107. *Ansbach, R. K., Dybus, K., & Bergeson, R. (2005). Uncomplicated E coli urinary tract infection in college women: A follow-up study of E coli sensitivities to commonly prescribed antibiotics: Journal of American College Health Vol 54(2) Sep-Oct 2005, 81-84. *Antunes, A. A., Srougi, M., Dall'Oglio, M. F., Vicentini, F., Paranhos, M., & Freire, G. C. (2008). The role of BPH, lower urinary tract symptoms, and PSA levels on erectile function of Brazilian men who undergo prostate cancer screening: Journal of Sexual Medicine Vol 5(7) Jul 2008, 1702-1707. *Ascher, L. M. (1979). Paradoxical intention in the treatment of urinary retention: Behaviour Research and Therapy Vol 17(3) 1979, 267-270. *Asplund, R. (2007). Pharmacotherapy for nocturia in the elderly patient: Drugs and Aging Vol 24(4) 2007, 325-343. *Baerheim, A. (2003). Managing acute cystitis in women-are we mistreating? : Family Practice Vol 20(4) Aug 2003, 492. *Bakris, G. L., Taylor, M. A., Mulopulos, G. P., & Wawczk, S. (1981). Lithium prophylaxis and the kidney: Journal of Affective Disorders Vol 3(1) Mar 1981, 37-42. *Baldoni, F., Ercolani, M., Baldaro, B., & Trombini, G. (1995). Stressful events and psychological symptoms in patients with functional urinary disorders: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 80(2) Apr 1995, 605-606. *Basra, R., & Kelleher, C. (2007). Disease burden of overactive bladder: Quality-of-life data assessed using ICI-recommended instruments: PharmacoEconomics Vol 25(2) 2007, 129-142. *Bechara, A., Romano, S., Casabe, A., Haime, S., Dedola, P., Hernandez, C., et al. (2008). Comparative efficacy assessment of tamsulosin vs. tamsulosin plus tadalafil in the treatment of LUTS/BPH. Pilot study: Journal of Sexual Medicine Vol 5(9) Sep 2008, 2170-2178. *Benazzi, F. (1998). Urinary retention with sertraline, haloperidol, and clonazepam combination: The Canadian Journal of Psychiatry / La Revue canadienne de psychiatrie Vol 43(10) Dec 1998, 1051-1052. *Benazzi, F. (1998). Urinary retention with venlaflaxine-fluoxetine combination: Human Psychopharmacology: Clinical and Experimental Vol 13(2) Mar 1998, 139-140. *Bendz, H. (1985). A case of solute diuresis erroneously diagnosed as lithium-induced polyuria: Acta Psychiatrica Scandinavica Vol 71(1) Jan 1985, 92-93. *Benjamin, L. S., & et al. (1971). The relative importance of psychopathology, training procedure, and urological pathology in nocturnal enuresis: Child Psychiatry & Human Development Vol 1(4) Sum 1971, 215-232. *Bernstein, A. M., Philips, H. C., Linden, W., & Fenster, H. (1992). A psychophysiological evaluation of female urethral syndrome: Evidence for a muscular abnormality: Journal of Behavioral Medicine Vol 15(3) Jun 1992, 299-312. *Bettinelli, A., Zucca, C., Radice, L., Stucchi, S., Tettamanti, A., & Bianchetti, M. G. (2008). Proximal tubular renal dysfunction on treatment with valproic acid: Journal of Pediatric Neurology Vol 6(2) 2008, 189-190. *Beumont, P. J., Beardwood, C. J., & Russell, G. F. (1972). The occurrence of the syndrome of anorexia nervosa in male subjects: Psychological Medicine Vol 2(3) Aug 1972, 216-231. *Bhojani, N., Perrotte, P., Hutterer, G., Suardi, N., Jeldres, C., Shariat, S. F., et al. (2008). Body mass index and its association with genitourinary disorders in men undergoing prostate cancer screening: Journal of Sexual Medicine Vol 5(9) Sep 2008, 2141-2151. *Bilanakis, N. (2006). Psychogenic urinary retention: General Hospital Psychiatry Vol 28(3) May-Jun 2006, 259-261. *Binik, Y. M. (1983). Coping with chronic life-threatening illness: Psychosocial perspectives on end stage renal disease: Canadian Journal of Behavioural Science/Revue canadienne des sciences du comportement Vol 15(4) Oct 1983, 373-391. *Bird, J. R. (1980). Psychogenic urinary retention: Psychotherapy and Psychosomatics Vol 34(1) 1980, 45-51. *Bistey, G. J. (1984). The case of the bashful bladder: Medical Hypnoanalysis Vol 5(1) Jan 1984, 42-46. *Blagg, C. R. (1984). Recent advances in the understanding of end-stage renal disease: Bulletin of the Menninger Clinic Vol 48(3) May 1984, 221-236. *Bliwise, D. L., Adelman, C. L., & Ouslander, J. G. (2004). Polysomnographic correlates of spontaneous nocturnal wetness episodes in incontinent geriatric patients: Sleep: Journal of Sleep and Sleep Disorders Research Vol 27(1) Feb 2004, 153-157. *Bonniaud, V., Jackowski, D., Parratte, B., Paulseth, R., Grad, S., Margetts, P., et al. (2005). Quality of life in multiple sclerosis patients with urinary disorders: Discriminative validation of the English version of Qualiveen: Quality of Life Research: An International Journal of Quality of Life Aspects of Treatment, Care & Rehabilitation Vol 14(2) Mar 2005, 425-431. *Bozikas, V., Petrikis, P., & Karavatos, A. (2001). Urinary retention caused after fluoxetine-risperidone combination: Journal of Psychopharmacology Vol 15(2) 2001, 142-143. *Brookes, S. T., Donovan, J. L., Peters, T. J., Abrams, P., & Neal, D. E. (2002). Sexual dysfunction in men after treatment for lower urinary tract symptoms: Evidence from randomised controlled trial: BMJ: British Medical Journal Vol 324(7345) May 2002, 1059-1061. *Brown, C. T., Yap, T., Cromwell, D. A., Rixon, L., Steed, L., Mulligan, K., et al. (2007). Self management for men with lower urinary tract symptoms: Randomised controlled trial: BMJ: British Medical Journal Vol 334(7583) Jan 2007, 25. *Caird, W. (1988). The modification of urinary urgency during sexual arousal: Journal of Sex Research Vol 24 1988, 183-187. *Campbell, D., & Latimer, P. (1980). Biofeedback in the treatment of urinary retention: Journal of Behavior Therapy and Experimental Psychiatry Vol 11(1) Mar 1980, 27-30. *Car, J., Svab, I., Kersnik, J., & Vegnuti, M. (2003). Management of lower urinary tract infection in women by Slovene GPs: Family Practice Vol 20(4) Aug 2003, 452-456. *Carson, C. C., Osborne, D., & Segura, J. W. (1979). Psychologic characteristics of patients with female urethral syndrome: Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 35(2) Apr 1979, 312-313. *Charrua, A., Reguenga, C., Paule, C. C., Nagy, I., Cruz, F., & Avelino, A. (2008). Cystitis is associated with TRPV1b-downregulation in rat dorsal root ganglia: Neuroreport: For Rapid Communication of Neuroscience Research Vol 19(15) Oct 2008, 1469-1472. *Cheater, F. M., Baker, R., Gillies, C., Wailoo, A., Spiers, N., Reddish, S., et al. (2008). The nature and impact of urinary incontinence experienced by patients receiving community nursing services: A cross-sectional cohort study: International Journal of Nursing Studies Vol 45(3) Mar 2008, 339-351. *Chitale, S., Collins, R., Hull, S., Smith, E., & Irving, S. (2007). Is the current practice providing an integrated approach to the management of LUTS and ED in primary care? An audit and literature review: Journal of Sexual Medicine Vol 4(6) Nov 2007, 1713-1725. *Christensen, S. (1976). Acute and chronic effecs of vasopressin in rats with lithium-polyuria: Acta Pharmacologica et Toxicologica Vol 38(3) Mar 1976, 241-253. *Chua, K. S. G., & Kong, K. H. (2005). An unusual case of Dantrolene sodium-induced urinary retention in post-traumatic minimally responsive state: Brain Injury Vol 19(12) Nov 2005, 1063-1066. *Cohen, B. L., Barboglio, P., & Gousse, A. (2008). The impact of lower urinary tract symptoms and urinary incontinence on female sexual dysfunction using a validated instrument: Journal of Sexual Medicine Vol 5(6) Jun 2008, 1418-1423. *Cohen, H. A., Nussinovitch, M., Kauschansky, A., Straussberg, R., & et al. (1993). Extraordinary daytime urinary frequency in children: The Journal of Family Practice Vol 37(1) Jul 1993, 28-29. *Cohen, M. A. A., Alfonso, C. A., & Mosquera, M. (1994). Development of urinary retention during treatment with clozapine and meclizine: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 151(4) Apr 1994, 619-620. *Colin, G., Guichenet, P., & Bauchart, J. (1975). Urethrism: Revue de Medecine Psychosomatique et de Psychologie Medicale Vol 17(2) 1975, 157-165. *Coyne, K., Revicki, D., Hunt, T., Corey, R., Stewart, W., Bentkover, J., et al. (2002). Psychometric validation of an overactive bladder symptom and health-related quality of life questionnaire: The OAB-q: Quality of Life Research: An International Journal of Quality of Life Aspects of Treatment, Care & Rehabilitation Vol 11(6) Sep 2002, 563-574. *Coyne, K. S., Matza, L. S., & Thompson, C. L. (2005). The responsiveness of the Overactive Bladder Questionnaire (OAB-q): Quality of Life Research: An International Journal of Quality of Life Aspects of Treatment, Care & Rehabilitation Vol 14(3) Apr 2005, 849-855. *Crenshaw, T. L., Kessler, J. M., & Hildebrandt, S. E. (1985). Dyspareunia due to chronic cystitis, urethritis, and sympathetic dystrophy: Medical Aspects of Human Sexuality Vol 19(4) Apr 1985, 17-23. *Davies, D. S., & McColl, M. A. (2002). Lifestyle risks for three disease outcomes in spinal cord injury: Clinical Rehabilitation Vol 16(1) Feb 2002, 96-108. *Demyttenaere, K., & Huygens, R. (2002). Painful ejaculation and urinary hesitancy in association with antidepressant therapy: Relief with tamsulosin: European Neuropsychopharmacology Vol 12(4) Aug 2002, 337-341. *Demyttenaere, K., Huygens, R., & Van Buggenhout, R. (2001). Tamsulosin as an effective treatment for reboxetine-associated urinary hesitancy: International Clinical Psychopharmacology Vol 16(6) Nov 2001, 353-355. *DePaulo, J. R., Correa, E. I., & Sapir, D. G. (1984). The pattern of polyuria in relation to duration of lithium treatment: Biological Psychiatry Vol 19(9) Sep 1984, 1345-1349. *Desarkar, P., & Sinha, V. K. (2006). Acute urinary retention associated with atomoxetine use: Australian and New Zealand Journal of Psychiatry Vol 40(10) Oct 2006, 936. *Devins, G. M., & et al. (1983). The emotional impact of end-stage renal disease: Importance of patients' perceptions of intrusiveness and control: International Journal of Psychiatry in Medicine Vol 13(4) 1983-1984, 327-343. *Di Benedetto, P., Delneri, C., Biasutti, E., Bragadin, L. M., & Giorgini, T. (2008). Vesicourethral dysfunction in multiple sclerosis. Initial assessment based on lower urinary tract symptoms and their pathophysiology: Neurological Sciences Vol 29(Suppl4) Dec 2008, S348-S351. *Dorman, J. M. (2005). Comments on "Uncomplicated E coli urinary tract infection in college women": Keeping up with changing sensitivities: Journal of American College Health Vol 54(2) Sep-Oct 2005, 85-86. *Dowd, T., Kolcaba, K., & Steiner, R. (2002). Correlations among measures of bladder function and comfort: Journal of Nursing Measurement Vol 10(1) Spr-Sum 2002, 27-38. *Dubois, P., Jelliffe, S. E., & White, W. A. (1905). Chapter XXV. New York, NY: Funk and Wagnalls Company. *Dunlop, J. L. (1979). Psychiatric aspects of urology: British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 134 Apr 1979, 436-438. *Emory, E. K., Brown, R. T., Savoie, T., & Sexson, S. (1992). A case study of maple syrup urine disease, dietary treatment and neuropsychological performance: Neuropsychiatry, Neuropsychology, & Behavioral Neurology Vol 5(1) Jan 1992, 60-63. *Englisch, S., Fritzinger, M., & Zink, M. (2008). Urinary retention during combined treatment of postpsychotic depression with duloxetine and olanzapine: Clinical Neuropharmacology Vol 31(5) Sep-Oct 2008, 307-309. *Engstrom, G., Walker-Engstrom, M.-L., Henningsohn, L., Loof, L., & Leppert, J. (2004). Prevalence of distress and symptom severity from the lower urinary tract in men: A population-based study with the DAN-PSS questionnaire: Family Practice Vol 21(6) Nov 2004, 617-622. *Engstrom, G., Walker-Engstrom, M.-L., Loof, L., & Leppert, J. (2003). Prevalence of three lower urinary tract symptoms in men--a population-based study: Family Practice Vol 20(1) Jan 2003, 7-10. *Espie, C. A. (1985). Treatment of excessive urinary urgency and frequency by retention control training and desensitization; three case studies: Behaviour Research and Therapy Vol 23(2) 1985, 205-210. *Eto, R., Naganuma, H., & Fujii, I. (1988). Antidepressant induced urinary retention: Kyushu Neuro-psychiatry Vol 34(3-4) 1988, 308-311. *Fahey, T., Webb, E., Montgomery, A., & Heyderman, R. (2004). Managing acute cystitis in women: Family Practice Vol 21(2) Apr 2004, 221-222. *Fahey, T., Webb, E., Montgomery, A. A., & Heyderman, R. S. (2003). Clinical management of urinary tract infection in women: A prospective cohort study: Family Practice Vol 20(1) Jan 2003, 1-6. *Feinberg, S. S. (1995). Fluoroquinolone-induced depression: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 152(6) Jun 1995, 954-955. *Frank, R., & Eysel, H. (1982). Psychosomatic disorder and the development of autonomy: Praxis der Kinderpsychologie und Kinderpsychiatrie Vol 31(1) Jan 1982, 19-25. *Frankenburg, F. R., Kando, J. C., Centorrino, F., & Gilbert, J. M. (1996). Bladder dysfunction associated with clozapine therapy: Journal of Clinical Psychiatry Vol 57(1) Jan 1996, 39-40. *Furlan, M. d. F. F. M., Ferrian, M. d. G. C.-x., & Gomes, R. (2003). Caring for children with neurogenic blader dysfunction: social representation of these children's and their mothers' needs: Revista Latino-Americana de Enfermagem Vol 11(6) Nov-Dec 2003, 763-770. *Fuwano, S., Kitamura, H., Itoh, N., Matsui, N., & Nakayama, H. (1997). Urinary bladder dilatation in patients with psychiatric polydipsia: Seishin Igaku (Clinical Psychiatry) Vol 39(1) Jan 1997, 85-87. *Gannon, K., Glover, L., O'Neill, M., & Emberton, M. (2004). Men and Chronic Illness: A Qualitative Study of LUTS: Journal of Health Psychology Vol 9(3) May 2004, 411-420. *Geiser, M. T., Van Dyke, C., East, R., & Weiner, M. (1983). Psychological reactions to continuous ambulatory peritoneal dialysis: International Journal of Psychiatry in Medicine Vol 13(4) 1983-1984, 299-307. *Gil, K. M., Perry, G., & King, L. R. (1988). The use of biofeedback in a behavioral program designed to teach an anxious child self-catheterization: Biofeedback & Self Regulation Vol 13(4) Dec 1988, 347-355. *Glybin, A. S., & Shvarkov, S. B. (1986). The structure of nocturnal sleep in functional urinary disorders in children: Soviet Neurology & Psychiatry Vol 19(1) Spr 1986, 80-90. *Godec, C. J. (1980). Inhibition of hyperreflexic bladder during hypnosis: A case report: American Journal of Clinical Hypnosis Vol 22(3) Jan 1980, 170-172. *Goggins, R. (1983). Hypnotherapeutic treatment of socially inhibited urinary response: Two case studies: Journal of the American Society of Psychosomatic Dentistry & Medicine Vol 30(1) 1983, 21-25. *Gorker, I. k., & Tuzun, U. (2005). Autistic-like findings associated with a urea cycle disorder in a 4-year-old girl: Journal of Psychiatry & Neuroscience Vol 30(2) Mar 2005, 133-135. *Haltbakk, J., Hanestad, B. R., & Hunskaar, S. (2005). How important are men's lower urinary tract symptoms (LUTS) and their impact on the quality of life (QOL)? : Quality of Life Research: An International Journal of Quality of Life Aspects of Treatment, Care & Rehabilitation Vol 14(7) Sep 2005, 1733-1741. *Hammelstein, P. (2006). Is Male Gender Role Stress Specific to Men Suffering from Paruretic Symptoms? : Verhaltenstherapie & Verhaltensmedizin Vol 27(1) 2006, 43-54. *Hardt, J., Filipas, D., Hohenfellner, R., & Egle, U. T. (2000). Quality of life in patients with bladder carcinoma after cystectomy: First results of a prospective study: Quality of Life Research: An International Journal of Quality of Life Aspects of Treatment, Care & Rehabilitation Vol 9(1) Feb 2000, 1-12. *Harmsen, M., Wensing, M., van der Wouden, J. C., & Grol, R. P. T. M. (2007). Parents' awareness of and knowledge about young children's urinary tract infections: Patient Education and Counseling Vol 66(2) May 2007, 250-255. *Henley, D., Nguyen, H., & Inderjeeth, C. A. (2007). Ward-based protocols can improve assessment and management of urinary tract infections in hospitalised patients: Australasian Journal on Ageing Vol 26(3) Sep 2007, 125-130. *Holtmann, M., Gerstner, S., & Schmidt, M. H. (2003). Risperidone-associated ejaculatory and urinary dysfunction in male adolescents: Journal of Child and Adolescent Psychopharmacology Vol 13(1) Spr 2003, 107-109. *Houvenaeghel, G., Delpero, J.-R., Pol, B., Fresco, R., & et al. (1988). Urologic and sexual dysfunctions after colo-rectal surgery: Psychologie Medicale Vol 20(9) Sep 1988, 1231-1233. *Hummers-Pradier, E., Denig, P., Oke, T., Lagerlov, P., Wahlstrom, R., & Haaijer-Ruskamp, F. M. (1999). GPs' treatment of uncomplicated urinary tract infections--a clinical judgement analysis in four European countries: Family Practice Vol 16(6) Dec 1999, 605-607. *Hunter, D. J. W., McKee, C. M., Black, N. A., Sanderson, C. F. B., & et al. (1995). The impact of lower urinary tract symptoms on general health status and on the use of prostatectomy: Quality of Life Research: An International Journal of Quality of Life Aspects of Treatment, Care & Rehabilitation Vol 4(4) Aug 1995, 335-341. *Huppert, J. S., Biro, F., Lan, D., Mortensen, J. E., Reed, J., & Slap, G. B. (2007). Urinary symptoms in adolescent females: STI or UTI? : Journal of Adolescent Health Vol 40(5) May 2007, 418-424. *Irwin, D. E., Milsom, I., Reilly, K., Hunskaar, S., Kopp, Z., Herschorn, S., et al. (2008). Overactive bladder is associated with erectile dysfunction and reduced sexual quality of life in men: Journal of Sexual Medicine Vol 5(12) Dec 2008, 2904-2910. *Isaac, G. (2008). A 26-year-old man with depression, suicidal preoccupations, and urinary hesitancy: Psychiatric Annals Vol 38(3) Mar 2008, 209-211. *Janicki-Deverts, D., Cohen, S., Adler, N. E., Schwartz, J. E., Matthews, K. A., & Seeman, T. E. (2007). Socioeconomic status is related to urinary catecholamines in the coronary artery risk development in young adults (CARDIA) study: Psychosomatic Medicine Vol 69(6) Jul-Aug 2007, 514-520. *Jeong, S. H., Kim, J. H., Ahn, Y. M., Lee, K. Y., Kim, S.-W., Jung, D. C., et al. (2008). A 2-year prospective follow-up study of lower urinary tract symptoms in patients treated with clozapine: Journal of Clinical Psychopharmacology Vol 28(6) Dec 2008, 618-624. *Kaplan, D. L., & Steege, J. F. (1983). The urethral syndrome: Sexual components: Sexuality and Disability Vol 6(2) Sum 1983, 78-82. *Kasper, S. (2002). Managing reboxetine-associated urinary hesitancy in a patient with major depressive disorder: A case study: Psychopharmacology Vol 159(4) Feb 2002, 445-446. *Kasper, S., & Wolf, R. (2002). Successful treatment of reboxetine-induced urinary hesitancy with tamsulosin: European Neuropsychopharmacology Vol 12(2) Apr 2002, 119-122. *Kay, G. G., Abou-Donia, M. B., Messer, W. S., Jr., Murphy, D. G., Tsao, J. W., & Ouslander, J. G. (2005). Antimuscarinic Drugs for Overactive Bladder and Their Potential Effects on Cognitive Function in Older Patients: Journal of the American Geriatrics Society Vol 53(12) Dec 2005, 2195-2201. *Kelleher, C. J., & Cardozo, L. D. (1993). Sex and the bladder: Sexual & Marital Therapy Vol 8(3) 1993, 231-241. *Kemph, J. P. (1982). End-stage renal disease: Dialysis: Psychiatric Clinics of North America Vol 5(2) Aug 1982, 407-417. *Khoo, E. M., Tan, H. M., & Low, W. Y. (2008). Erectile dysfunction and comorbidities in aging men: An urban cross-sectional study in Malaysia: Journal of Sexual Medicine Vol 5(12) Dec 2008, 2925-2934. *Knivsberg, A.-M., Reichelt, K.-L., Hoien, T., & Nodland, M. (2003). Effect of a Dietary Intervention on Autistic Behavior: Focus on Autism and Other Developmental Disabilities Vol 18(4) Win 2003, 247-256. *Kok, E. T., Bohnen, A. M., Ruud Bosch, J. L. H., Thomas, S., & Groeneveld, F. P. M. J. (2006). Patient's quality of life and coping style influence general practitioner's management in men with lower urinary tract symptoms: The Krimpen Study: Quality of Life Research: An International Journal of Quality of Life Aspects of Treatment, Care & Rehabilitation Vol 15(8) Oct 2006, 1335-1343. *Kolko, D. J. (1984). Behavioral treatment of excessive daytime sleepiness in an elderly woman with multiple medical problems: Journal of Behavior Therapy and Experimental Psychiatry Vol 15(4) Dec 1984, 341-345. *Kralik, D., Seymour, L., Eastwood, S., & Koch, T. (2007). Managing the self: Living with an indwelling urinary catheter: Journal of Clinical Nursing Vol 16(7b) Jul 2007, 177-185. *Kristensen, H. (2000). Selective mutism and comorbidity with developmental disorder/delay, anxiety disorder, and elimination disorder: Journal of the American Academy of Child & Adolescent Psychiatry Vol 39(2) Feb 2000, 249-256. *Lackner, K. A., Moloney, G., Stain, H., Ward, R. C., & Birnbrauer, J. S. (1998). Case studies in self-management: Valuable learning experiences: Behaviour Change Vol 15(3) 1998, 178-186. *Lazarus, A. L., & Toglia, J. U. (1985). Fatal myoglobinuric renal failure in a patient with tardive dyskinesia: Neurology Vol 35(7) Jul 1985, 1055-1057. *Leiter, E. (1983). Urethritis: Clinical manifestations and inter-relationship with intercourse and therapy: Sexuality and Disability Vol 6(2) Sum 1983, 72-77. *Levine, J., Shectman, T., Lefkifker, E., Horesh, N., Shapiro, J., Agam, G., et al. (1997). Inositol may reverse lithium-induced polydipsia but not polyuria: Human Psychopharmacology: Clinical and Experimental Vol 12(5) Sep-Oct 1997, 459-465. *Levy, R. I., & Bavendam, T. G. (1995). Promoting women's urologic self-care: Five single-case replications: Research on Social Work Practice Vol 5(4) Oct 1995, 430-441. *Libo, L. M., & et al. (1983). EMG biofeedback for functional bladder-sphincter dyssynergia: A case study: Biofeedback & Self Regulation Vol 8(2) Jun 1983, 243-253. *Lindstrom, T. C., Baerheim, A., & Flataas, A. S. (2000). Behaviour modification group-treatment of children with recurrent lower urinary tract infections: Scandinavian Journal of Caring Sciences Vol 14(4) 2000, 259-267. *Lobeck, F., Jethanandani, V., Evans, R. L., & Mirza, M. A. (1986). Haloperidol concentrations in an elderly patient with moderate chronic renal failure: Journal of Geriatric Drug Therapy Vol 1(2) Win 1986, 91-97. *Lockwood, C., Page, T., Conroy-Hiller, T., & Florence, Z. (2004). Management of short-term indwelling urethral catheters to prevent urinary tract infections: International Journal of Evidence-Based Healthcare Vol 2(8) Sep 2004, 271-291. *Lombardi, G., Mondaini, N., Giubilei, G., Macchiarella, A., Lecconi, F., & Del Popolo, G. (2008). Sacral neuromodulation for lower urinary tract dysfunction and impact on erectile function: Journal of Sexual Medicine Vol 5(9) Sep 2008, 2135-2140. *Lucio del Raggi, E., & Huazo V, M. C. (1984). Body image in the uremic child: Salud Mental Vol 7(3) Fal 1984, 9-14. *Maany, I., Greenfield, H., Dhopesh, V., & Woody, G. E. (1991). Urinary retention as a possible complication of long-term diazepam abuse: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 148(5) May 1991, 685. *Macaulay, A. (1989). Micturition disorders: Stress Medicine Vol 5(1) Jan-Mar 1989, 47-55. *Macaulay, A. J., Stern, R. S., & Stanton, S. L. (1991). Psychological aspects of 211 female patients attending a urodynamic unit: Journal of Psychosomatic Research Vol 35(1) 1991, 1-10. *Madhusoodanan, S., & Brenner, R. (1996). Risperidone-induced ejaculatory and urinary dysfunction: Journal of Clinical Psychiatry Vol 57(11) Nov 1996, 549. *Manavi, K., & McMillan, A. (2006). The uptake of HIV testing among patients with chlamydial or gonococcal infections attending a genitourinary medicine clinic: International Journal of STD & AIDS Vol 17(3) Mar 2006, 193-195. *Masur, F. T. (1976). Behavior therapy in a case of pollakiuria: Journal of Behavior Therapy and Experimental Psychiatry Vol 7(2) Jun 1976, 175-178. *McComas, J. J., Lalli, J. S., & Benavides, C. (1999). Increasing accuracy and decreasing latency during clean intermittent self-catheterization procedures with young children: Journal of Applied Behavior Analysis Vol 32(2) Sum 1999, 217-220. *McCormick, N. B., & Vinson, R. K. (1988). Sexual difficulties experienced by women with interstitial cystitis: Women & Therapy Vol 7(2-3) 1988, 109-119. *McDermott, S., Daguise, V., Mann, H., Szwejbka, L., & Callaghan, W. (2001). Perinatal risk for mortality and mental retardation associated with maternal urinary-tract infections: The Journal of Family Practice Vol 50(5) May 2001, 433-437. *Medina-Bombardo, D., Segui-Diaz, M., Roca-Fusalba, C., & Llobera, J. (2003). What is the predictive value of urinary symptoms for diagnosing urinary tract infection in women? : Family Practice Vol 20(2) Apr 2003, 103-107. *Melli, G. (2004). Psychogenic urinary retention: The "Shy Bladder" syndrome: Psicoterapia Cognitiva e Comportamentale Vol 10(3) 2004, 211-222. *Melman, A. (1983). The interaction of urinary tract infection and sexual intercourse in women: Sexuality and Disability Vol 6(2) Sum 1983, 93-98. *Moiyadi, A. V., Devi, B. I., & Nair, K. P. S. (2007). Urinary disturbances following traumatic brain injury: Clinical and urodynamic evaluation: NeuroRehabilitation Vol 22(2) 2007, 93-98. *Motta, R., & de Carvalho, M. L. L. (2008). Management of bladder dysfunction in multiple sclerosis patients: The nurse's point of view: Neurological Sciences Vol 29(Suppl4) Dec 2008, S356-S359. *Mouritsen, L. (1997). Sex and urogynecological problems: A survey: Nordisk Sexologi Vol 15(2) Aug 1997, 89-98. *Movig, K. L. L., Baumgarten, R., Leufkens, H. G. M., van Laarhoven, J. H. M., & Egberts, A. C. G. (2003). Risk factors for the development of lithium-induced polyuria: British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 182(4) Apr 2003, 319-323. *Mozdzierz, G. J. (1985). The use of hypnosis and paradox in the treatment of a case of chronic urinary retention/"bashful bladder." American Journal of Clinical Hypnosis Vol 28(1) Jul 1985, 43-47. *Mozes, B., Maor, Y., & Shmueli, A. (1999). The competing effects of disease states on quality of life of the elderly: The case of urinary symptoms in men: Quality of Life Research: An International Journal of Quality of Life Aspects of Treatment, Care & Rehabilitation Vol 8(1-2) 1999, 93-99. *Musacchio, N. S., Gehani, S., & Garofalo, R. (2009). Emergency department management of adolescents with urinary complaints: Missed opportunities: Journal of Adolescent Health Vol 44(1) Jan 2009, 81-83. *Myers, W. A. (1989). A transference resistance in male patients with inhibition of urination in public places: Psychoanalytic Quarterly Vol 58(2) 1989, 245-250. *Myung, S.-C., Lee, M.-Y., Lee, S.-Y., Yum, S.-H., Park, S.-H., & Kim, S.-C. (2008). Contractile changes of the clitoral cavernous smooth muscle in female rabbits with experimentally induced overactive bladder: Journal of Sexual Medicine Vol 5(5) May 2008, 1088-1096. *Nergardh, A., von Hedenberg, C., Hellstrom, B., & Ericsson, N.-O. (1974). Continence training of children with neurogenic bladder dysfunction: Developmental Medicine & Child Neurology Vol 16(1) Feb 1974, 47-52. *Nicolau, R., Toro, J., & Perez Prado, C. (1991). Behavioral treatment of a case of psychogenic urinary retention: Journal of Behavior Therapy and Experimental Psychiatry Vol 22(1) Mar 1991, 63-68. *Nielsen, V. K. (1975). The vibration stimulus: Effects of viscous-elastic resistance of skin on the amplitude of vibrations: Electroencephalography & Clinical Neurophysiology Vol 38(6) Jun 1975, 647-652. *Norg, R. J. C., Portegijs, P. J. M., van de Beek, K., Van Schayck, O., & Knottnerus, J. A. (2006). A decision aid for GPs for the treatment of elderly male patients with lower urinary tract symptoms (LUTS): Family Practice Vol 23(6) Dec 2006, 666-673. *Nzegwu, M. A., Aligbe, J. U., Akintomide, G. S., & Akhigbe, A. O. (2007). Mature cystic renal teratoma in a 25-year-old woman with ipsilateral hydronephrosis, urinary tract infection and spontaneous abortion: European Journal of Cancer Care Vol 16(3) May 2007, 300-302. *Owen, D., Vidal-Alaball, J., Mansour, M., Bordeaux, K., Jones, K. V., & Edwards, A. (2003). Parent's opinions on the diagnosis of children under 2 years of age with urinary tract infection: Family Practice Vol 20(5) Oct 2003, 1-11. *Padala, P. R., Sadiq, H. J., & Padala, K. P. (2006). Urinary Obstruction with Citalopram and Aripiprazole Combination in an Elderly Patient: Journal of Clinical Psychopharmacology Vol 26(6) Dec 2006, 667-668. *Paick, J.-S., Um, J. M., Kim, S. W., & Ku, J. H. (2007). Influence of high-power potassium-titanyl-phosphate photoselective vaporization of the prostate on erectile function: A short-term follow-up study: Journal of Sexual Medicine Vol 4(6) Nov 2007, 1701-1707. *Palleschi, G., Pastore, A. L., Stocchi, F., Bova, G., Inghitteri, M., Sigala, S., et al. (2006). Correlation Between the Overactive Bladder Questionnaire (OAB-q) and Urodynamic Data of Parkinson Disease Patients Affected by Neurogenic Detrusor Overactivity During Antimuscarinic Treatment: Clinical Neuropharmacology Vol 29(4) Jul-Aug 2006, 220-229. *Pauls, R. N., Occhino, J. A., & Dryfhout, V. L. (2008). Effects of pregnancy on female sexual function and body image: A prospective study: Journal of Sexual Medicine Vol 5(8) Aug 2008, 1915-1922. *Pill, R. (1987). Models and management: The case of "cystitis" in women: Sociology of Health & Illness Vol 9(3) Sep 1987, 265-285. *Procci, W. R., & Martin, D. J. (1985). Effect of maintenance hemodialysis on male sexual performance: Journal of Nervous and Mental Disease Vol 173(6) Jun 1985, 366-372. *Puliatti, M., Fiacchi, S., & Silipigni, F. (2007). Psychological aspects and psychotherapy of women affected by interstitial cystitis. Cognitive-behavioral therapy and EMDR: An integrated approach: Medicina Psicosomatica Vol 52(3) Jul-Sep 2007, 101-103. *Puliatti, M., Petrocelli, V., Nasta, L., Silipigni, F., Fiacchi, S., & Cervigni, M. (2007). Study of psychological characteristics of women affected by interstitial cystitis: Medicina Psicosomatica Vol 52(3) Jul-Sep 2007, 105-109. *Purevsuren, J., Hasegawa, Y., Kobayashi, H., Endo, M., & Yamaguchi, S. (2008). Urinary organic metabolite screening of children with influenza-associated encephalopathy for inborn errors of metabolism using GC/MS: Brain & Development Vol 30(8) Sep 2008, 520-526. *Quek, K. F., Loh, C. S., Low, W. Y., Razack, A. H., & Dublin, N. (2003). The male marital satisfaction following treatment for lower urinary tract symptoms: Journal of Sex & Marital Therapy Vol 29(2) 2003, 173-176. *Quek, K. F., Low, W. Y., Razack, A. H., & Loh, C. S. (2001). Reliability and validity of the General Health Questionnaire (GHQ-12) among urological patients: A Malaysian study: Psychiatry and Clinical Neurosciences Vol 55(5) Oct 2001, 509-513. *Rabin, C., O'Leary, A., Neighbors, C., & Whitmore, K. (2000). Pain and depression experienced by women with interstitial cystitis: Women & Health Vol 31(4) 2000, 67-81. *Rajagopalan, M., & Varma, S. L. (1997). Urinary tract infection and delusion of pregnancy: Australian and New Zealand Journal of Psychiatry Vol 31(5) Oct 1997, 775-776. *Ranson, R. N., Dodds, A. L., Smith, M. J., Santer, R. M., & Watson, A. H. D. (2003). Age-associated changes in the monoaminergic innervation of rat lumbosacral spinal cord: Brain Research Vol 972(1-2) May 2003, 149-158. *Ricci, J. A., Baggish, J. S., Hunt, T. L., Stewart, W. F., Wein, A., Herzog, A. R., et al. (2001). Coping strategies and health care-seeking behavior in a US national sample of adults with symptoms suggestive of overactive bladder: Clinical Therapeutics: The International Peer-Reviewed Journal of Drug Therapy Vol 23(8) Aug 2001, 1245-1259. *Ried, L. D., & Christensen, D. B. (1988). A psychosocial perspective in the explanation of patients' drug-taking behavior: Social Science & Medicine Vol 27(3) 1988, 277-285. *Rosenfeld, B. L., & Shaw, J. A. (1987). Psychogenic bladder syndrome: Medical Aspects of Human Sexuality Vol 21(5) May 1987, 154-160. *Rossini, P. M., & et al. (1984). Brain-stem auditory evoked responses (BAERs) in patients with chronic renal failure: Electroencephalography & Clinical Neurophysiology Vol 57(6) Jun 1984, 507-514. *Rovetto, F. M. (1983). Treatment of excessive urinary frequency and urgency by desensitization and progressive retention training: Journal of Behavior Therapy and Experimental Psychiatry Vol 14(2) Jun 1983, 155-159. *Sakakibara, R., Hattori, T., Uchiyama, T., & Yamanishi, T. (1999). Urinary function in elderly people with and without leukoaraiosis: Relation to cognitive and gait function: Journal of Neurology, Neurosurgery & Psychiatry Vol 67(5) Nov 1999, 658-660. *Salinas-Sanchez, A. S., Hernandez-Millan, I., Lorenzo-Romero, J. G., Segura-Martin, M., Fernandez-Olano, C., & Virseda-Rodriguez, J. A. (2001). Quality of life of patients on the waiting list for benign prostatic hyperplasia surgery: Quality of Life Research: An International Journal of Quality of Life Aspects of Treatment, Care & Rehabilitation Vol 10(6) 2001, 543-553. *Santos-Sanchez, J. A., Martin-Sanchez, M. J., Diez-Hernandez, J. C., Asensio-Calle, J. F., & Sanchez-Martin, L. (2005). Cystitis emphysematous. The role of imaging studies: Revista Espanola de Geriatria y Gerontologia Vol 40(2) Mar-Apr 2005, 126-128. *Schaeffer, A. J. (2006). Chronic Prostatitis and the Chronic Pelvic Pain Syndrome: New England Journal of Medicine Vol 355(16) Oct 2006, 1690-1698. *Schneider, R. D., & Westendorf, K. (1979). Adjuvant bladder-pressure biofeedback in treating neurogenic bladder dysfunction: A case report: the Behavior Therapist Vol 2(5) 1979, 29-31. *Segui Montesinos, J., Garcia Pares, G., & de Pablo Rabasso, J. (1985). Bethanecol as therapy for urinary retention caused by the association of neuroleptic and anticholinergic drugs: Actas Luso-Espanolas de Neurologia, Psiquiatria y Ciencias Afines Vol 13(6) Nov-Dec 1985, 402-405. *Seif, B. (1982). Hypnosis in a man with fear of voiding in public facilities: American Journal of Clinical Hypnosis Vol 24(4) Apr 1982, 288-289. *Shaw, C., Logan, K., Webber, I., Broome, L., & Samuel, S. (2008). Effect of clean intermittent self-catheterization on quality of life: A qualitative study: Journal of Advanced Nursing Vol 61(6) Mar 2008, 641-650. *Shaw, C., Tansey, R., Jackson, C., Hyde, C., & Allan, R. (2001). Barriers to help seeking in people with urinary symptoms: Family Practice Vol 18(1) Feb 2001, 48-52. *Shiloh, R., Weizman, A., Dorfman-Etrog, P., Weizer, N., & Munitz, H. (2001). Association between severity of schizophrenic symptoms and urinary retention: European Psychiatry Vol 16(8) Dec 2001, 497-500. *Sjoberg, R. L., & Lindholm, T. (2005). A systematic review of age-related errors in children's memories for voiding cysto-urethrograms (VCUG): European Child & Adolescent Psychiatry Vol 14(2) Mar 2005, 104-105. *Solaro, C., & Mancardi, G. (2008). Introduction: Neurological Sciences Vol 29(Suppl4) Dec 2008, S347. *Southall, K. E., & Fernando, S. N. (1998). A case of interstitial nephritis on clozapine: Australian and New Zealand Journal of Psychiatry Vol 32(4) Aug 1998, 697-698. *Southall, K. E., & Fernando, S. N. (2000). A case of interstitial nephritis on clozapine: Australian and New Zealand Journal of Psychiatry Vol 34(4) Aug 2000, 697-698. *Stevenson, K. B., Moore, J. W., & Sleeper, B. (2004). Validity of the Minimum Data Set in Identifying Urinary Tract Infections in Residents of Long-Term Care Facilities: Journal of the American Geriatrics Society Vol 52(5) May 2004, 707-711. *Stoddard, F. R., Wilberger, M. S., & Olafson, E. (1993). A case of functional urinary retention: The use of family play therapy: Family Process Vol 32(3) Sep 1993, 279-289. *Szabadi, E. (1998). Doxazosin for reboxetine-induced urinary hesitancy: British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 173 Nov 1998, 441-442. *Taylor, I. (1982). The management of urinary inhibition in public by graduated in vivo exposure and self-monitoring: Behavioural Psychotherapy Vol 10(1) Jan 1982, 101-105. *Terao, T., Nakamura, J., Inatomi, H., & Eto, A. (1999). Schizophrenia and bladder stones: Australian and New Zealand Journal of Psychiatry Vol 33(5) Oct 1999, 769-770. *Thyer, B. A., & Curtis, G. C. (1984). Furosemide as an adjunct to exposure therapy of psychogenic urinary retention: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 59(1) Aug 1984, 114. *Timms, M. W. (1985). The treatment of urinary frequency by paradoxical intention: Behavioural Psychotherapy Vol 13(1) Jan 1985, 76-82. *Upadhyaya, H. P., & Devane, C. L. (1998). Lack of urinary side-effects with nefazodone as compared to other newer antidepressants: Human Psychopharmacology: Clinical and Experimental Vol 13(4) Jun 1998, 297-298. *Van Dyke, P. B. (1972). The case of the recalcitrant bladder: American Journal of Clinical Hypnosis Vol 14(4) Apr 1972, 256-259. *van Melick, E. J. M., Meinders, A. E., Hoffman, T. O., & Egberts, T. C. G. (2008). Renal effects of long-term lithium therapy in the elderly: A cross-sectional study: International Journal of Geriatric Psychiatry Vol 23(7) Jul 2008, 685-692. *Vanderlinden, J. (1991). A patient's identification with the Manneken Pis at Brussels statue: Effects on urination problems: Experimentelle und Klinische Hypnose Vol 7(1) 1991, 1-8. *Vereecken, R. L. (1989). Psychological and sexual aspects in different types of bladder dysfunction: Psychotherapy and Psychosomatics Vol 51(3) 1989, 128-134. *von Heyden, B., Steinert, R., Bothe, H. W., & Hertle, L. (2001). Sacral neuromodulation for urinary retention induced by sexual abuse: German Journal of Psychiatry Vol 4(2) 2001, 29-32. *von Heyden, B., Steinert, R., Werner Bothe, H., & Hertle, L. (2001). Sacral neuromodulation for urinary retention caused by sexual abuse: Psychosomatic Medicine Vol 63(3) May-Jun 2001, 505-508. *Wagner, K. D., & Wagner, R. F. (1985). Effect of chronic renal disease on sexuality: Medical Aspects of Human Sexuality Vol 19(1) Jan 1985, 168-175. *Wall, L. L. (2006). Obstetric vesicovaginal fistula as an international public-health problem: Lancet Vol 368(9542) Sep 2006, 1201-1209. *Ward, J., & Sladden, M. (1994). Urinary symptoms in older men, their investigation and management: Is there an epidemic of undetected morbidity in the waiting room? : Family Practice Vol 11(3) Sep 1994, 251-259. *Webster, D. C. (1996). Sex, lies, and stereotypes: Women and interstitial cystitis: Journal of Sex Research Vol 33(3) 1996, 197-203. *Webster, D. C. (1997). Recontextualizing sexuality in chronic illness: Women and interstitial cystitis: Health Care for Women International Vol 18(6) Nov-Dec 1997, 575-589. *Weissman, M. M., Gross, R., Fyer, A., Heiman, G. A., Gameroff, M. J., Hodge, S. E., et al. (2004). Interstitial Cystitis and Panic Disorder: Archives of General Psychiatry Vol 61(3) Mar 2004, 273-279. *Wheeler, J. S. (1985). Functional voiding disorders: Medical Aspects of Human Sexuality Vol 19(5) May 1985, 154-169. *Wilt, T. J. (2002). Treatment options for benign prostatic hyperplasia: BMJ: British Medical Journal Vol 324(7345) May 2002, 1047-1048. *Winkens, R., Nelissen-Arets, H., & Stobberingh, E. (2003). Validity of the urine dipslide under daily practice conditions: Family Practice Vol 20(4) Aug 2003, 410-412. *Wolters, R., Wensing, M., Klomp, M., Lagro-Jansen, T., van Weel, C., & Grol, R. (2005). Effects of distance learning on clinical management of LUTS in primary care: A randomised trial: Patient Education and Counseling Vol 59(2) Nov 2005, 212-218. *Wong, S. Y. S., Hong, A., Leung, J., Kwok, T., Leung, P. C., & Woo, J. (2006). Lower urinary tract symptoms and depressive symptoms in elderly men: Journal of Affective Disorders Vol 96(1-2) Nov 2006, 83-88. *Xomalis, D., Bozikas, V. P., Garyfallos, G., Nikolaidis, N., Giouzepas, J., & Fokas, K. (2006). Urinary hesitancy and retention caused by ziprasidone: International Clinical Psychopharmacology Vol 21(1) Jan 2006, 71-72. *Zhou, Z., Jensen, G. A., Barr, C. E., & Torigoe, Y. (2001). Antidepressant use and treatment of overactive bladder disorder: Drug Benefit Trends Vol 13(12) Dec 2001, 7-16. Additional material Books *West, C. (1854). Lecture XXXVII. Intestinal worms. Diseases of the urinary organs: Albuminuria, gravel, and calculus. Diabetes. Incontinence of urine. London, Great Britain: Longman, Brown, Green, and Longmans. *West, C. (1854). Lecture XXXVIII. Abdominal tumors. Infantile syphilis. Discharges from the vulva in children. London, Great Britain: Longman, Brown, Green, and Longmans. Papers *Google Scholar Dissertations *Blendinger, D. E. (1989). Behavioral treatment of sensory urgency in female urethral syndrome: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Brown, P. W. (1980). Significant others and self-concepts of children with chronic kidney disease attending a summer resident camp: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Catanzaro, M. L. (1982). "Shamefully different": A personal meaning of urinary bladder dysfunction: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Chan, W. C. (1985). Psychological assessment and treatment in urology: EMG biofeedback treatment of detrusor sphincter dyssynergia and assessment of problems and coping styles: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Flint, M. P. (2004). A comparison between a vaginal estrogen ring and behavior modification techniques in the alleviation/elimination of urogenital problems in postmenopausal women. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Leung, P. Y.-H. (2008). Lower urinary tract function after spinal cord contusion and transection: Plasticity in the distal spinal cord. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Ritter, J. C. (1994). A self-regulatory treatment of interstitial cystitis using biofeedback and psychophysiological therapies. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Tortoriello, K. F. (1981). A prospective study of psychosocial and sexual aspects of prostate surgery and other urologic procedures: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Wilde, M. H. (2000). A phenomenological study of the lived experience of long-term urinary catheterization. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. External links category:Urogenital disorders